


The New Demigods

by waveofhumiliation



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Dream Team SMP Headcanons (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveofhumiliation/pseuds/waveofhumiliation
Summary: A story about the Dream Team as Demigods at Camp Halfblood. I got this idea from Dream himself, when he answered who the godly parents of members of the Dream Team would be. The first 3 chapters will be invidually about the Dream Team and how they got to camp halfblood. I hope you enjoy! :]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Sapnap Goes Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I actually worked really hard on this. I write most of my fics as I go but I actually had to PLAN for this one. Anyway, if you wanna see someone (a fellow MCYT) appear, comment and tell me who you think their godly parent would be (or what their species would be). This first chapter is about Sapnap. Feedback is very appreciated! 
> 
> Also yes, I am going to use the funny chapter titles like in Percy Jackson. The series has my heart.

Sapnap had always hated the grocery store. It felt like his mom just dragged him around for an hour and some time before they went home. Most of the time he didn't even get any treats unless he REALLY begged for it. Now he hates the grocery store even more. 

He had been going down the identical aisles of the grocery store when it happened, his mother practically dragging his 13 year old self around while he whined. 

"Sap! Cut it out!" His mother yelled at him, dragging him to the seafood aisle. 

This just made him more irritated. He could be at home playing minecraft, but his mom just HAD to drag him out. She insisted that he couldn't be home alone, which felt odd to him considering he was 13. He wasn't an adult, by any means, but surely he was old enough to stay home by himself? 

Sapnap looked inside the tanks that held the lobsters and crabs. Not that his mother was going to buy any, she never seemed interested in them. He gazed at the animals with intrigue, never seeing them in person very often. However, he saw something that caught his eye. 

"Why is there a snake in the tank...?" The snake was curled in many places, almost as if it had no spine. There were also two horns sat upon its head. The dark haired boy wasn't sure if he should say something or not, because what if on the off chance this DID belong in the tank? And it was just some strange delicacy. He stared at it a bit longer before something wild happened. It stared back. A grin broke out on his face upon seeing this. "Hey, you're kinda cute, little dude." 

However, what wasn't cute is when it started growing. It was gradual, from the size of a rock to the size of a cup. Maybe that was normal? Nevermind, he decided, seeing the creature grow out of it's tank and begin to slither out. Definitely not normal. 

He screamed as the slithering creature's tail grew longer and bigger, until it was about 20 feet long. He ran away in fear as other people in the grocer began noticing. They screamed as well and ran away. Sapnap, bumping into a shelf, fell to the floor and looked up at the giant snake in fear.  
The creature hissed down at him, the body circling him but not quite touching him. 

"Ssssso, what do we have here? A ssssson of the battle God. Ssssorry, but I'm going to make this quick." The animal lunged at him as he gawked up at thing in fear. Without even thinking, he shut his eyes, picked up a can of Bush's Baked Beans, and chucked it at the monster. 

A loud hiss was heard, and Sapnap turned to the monster in shock. It seems his throwing hand was a lot stronger than he thought, as where he had thrown the can right through the creature's body. With one more loud, mighty hiss, it fell to the ground, disappearing into dust. 

Heart palpatating, Sapnap stood up and ogled at the ground in horror, being still for what felt like hours but could have easily been minutes. His mom eventually caught up to him, panting heavily. 

"Sap, thank God you're okay!" 

Teary-eyed, he turned to his mom. 

"M-Mom, it was so scary....The monster-" 

"C'mon, the staff said that the boa constrictor was taken care of. How it got into the store in the first place, I have no idea." 

On the ride on the subway home, all Sapnap could do was think of the monster. Why had it gone after him? Where did it come from And? And at the time, he hadn't quite been paying attention over how he was trying not to piss himself, but did the snake thing call him 'Son of the Battle God'? His dad had been gone for years, this was true. But that's because his parents were divorced and his dad was somewhere in the military, deployed on the other side of the globe. The way his mom described him, he had sounded mean, like a hot head, and he couldn't take no for answer. All things Sapnap sometimes saw in himself. 

When he was getting ready for bed that night, he decided to just sleep the stress off. He'd deal with it in the morning. His mom had long been asleep, since she got tired easily, and today had been quite the scare for her. Her 'little warrior could've died', in her words. He rolled his eyes as he went down the stairs of the apartment. If only she knew how REALLY in danger he was. Sapnap thought it was odd that nobody else seemed to see the snake he did. Boa constrictors were scary, don't get him wrong. But this thing was twice, hell, maybe even three times the size of one of those. 

Walking into the kitchen to get himself some water, he observed the dark surroundings in the middle of the night as he poured himself a glass. Just the regular bottles, 4 chairs and a table, a long tail, and the blender. Wait, a long tail? 

Sapnap's eyes widened before he flew back onto the floor, dropping his glass. 

"Another one?!" He yelled out, as the giant snake slithered towards him, coiling like a spring. This one had 2 sets of horns, and was even longer than the last one. 

"You might've killed my brother, ssssson of Ares, but you won't get me. We were sent to kill you for a reason." 

He wasn't really paying attention to what the snake was saying, mostly due to the fact that he was scared shitless. Scrambling up, he grabbed a decently sized kitchen knife from the counter. It was old and made out of an odd material, so he assumed his mother got it from a garage sale or something. The creature, seeing this, just laughed. 

"Sssssuch a ssssmall weapon. Fitting of a tiny thing like you." 

The beast then lunged at him. Sapnap mentally prayed whatever God was out there that his reflexes were naturally sharp (mostly due to his ADHD) as he sprang out of the way, still clutching the knife. 

"Come here, don't be sssshhhyy." 

"HELL NO. FUCK YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE." He blindly swung the knife, managing to knick the snake in the side. It hissed out, irritated. 

"You don't even go to that sssstupid, camp, why are you ssssso OVERPOWERED!?" 

Sapnap screamed as he dodged an attack from the animal once again, having felt it's hot breath on his arm that time. 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. GO AWAY." His mom HAD mentioned a summer camp before. However, when she did, he was never in the room. He had only heard it when she was on these mysterious phone calls, with someone who he frankly assumed was his dad. He had never gotten the courage to ask to talk to him, though. He knew she kept a pamphlet in cabinet behind all of her wine. He had glanced at it before, not even caring enough to skim it, but it really just looked like some lame camp that he wasn't all that interested in. 

More important, this huge ass snake was still in his house, and he didn't know how he was gonna kill it with the same knife he used to chop carrots. And he didn't have a can of baked beans anywhere. He decided his best bet was running out of the kitchen, scrambling to get to the bathroom. 

Now, he had expected to be chased, don't get him wrong. What he HADN'T expected was for a massive monster head, mouth gaping open, fangs bared to follow right behind him to the point where he could feel its hot, almost stinging breath on his back. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-" He finally got into the bathroom, going to slam the door shut. However, the snake managed to shove about 2 feet of it's body into the door. It grinned wickedly at him. 

"Now, get ready for eternal ssssslum-" 

The creature didn't finish it's sentence as Sapnap stabbed it in the eye. 

It screamed out. A horrible sound, reminiscent of a cry, a hiss, and a howl all at once. 

"C-Celestial bronze!?" The creature screamed. Sapnap ignored this and just continued stabbing it over and over, teeth gritting in uncomfort with the entire situation. After the monster cursed a few more times and swore vengeance or something like that (Sapnap, once again, wasn't paying attention). The monster turned to dust at his feet. He sighed in relief, not aware of the tears falling down his face. He walked back into the kitchen and put the knife down, reaching into the counter and picking up the pamphlet in the back of the counter. 

"Camp Halfblood...? What?" He decided to, after all this time, take a look and read it. What he saw was shocking. A place for demigods, a safe haven against all the monsters in the world. 

Sapnap found himself growing angry as he crumpled up the pamphlet, throwing it onto the floor along with the broken glass. 

"This is bullshit. Why didn't she tell me!?" He was mad that this all happened. On the day after his 13th birthday, no less. There was no reason for his mom to keep this from him. He knew who he was, and he knew his mom knew. 

That's why he never met his dad. No phone calls or anything. That's why his mom never liked talking about him much in the first place. It all made sense, but it made Sapnap ANGRY with how much sense it made. He took a spiteful breath as he knew what he had to do. He grabbed a backpack and began stuffing it with food, water, his phone and charger, a blanket, and finally, the knife he used to kill one of the monsters. He now knew it was something special, the monster HIMSELF said so. After packing his bag, he scribbled out a note explaining why he was mad, why he was leaving, and giving her one last 'I love you' for now. He then wrote down the address of where he was headed, determination the only thing on his mind. 

"30 3rd Ave, New York, NY 10003?" He lived in Queens. He could do that trip in a day, easily. With a change of clothes and a stubborn huff, he was sneaking out. He closed the door to the apartment, and to his old life, as he began walking to the camp that he'd call home.


	2. George Fights His New Fencing Teacher (and loses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's origin chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is George's chapter! I'm very happy with how it came out :] 
> 
> You would not believe how difficult it was to brainstorm how George could be a son of Hera while staying faithful to Zeus since that's like...her whole thing. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

George will admit, he's kind of been pampered his entire life. His parents constantly remind him of the day they found him in a basket on the steps of their large manor. They'd often over dramatize the story, in his opinion, as they often said he emitted a sort of "golden glow". A bit melodramatic if you asked him. 

At the ripe old age of 15, here he was, standing on the wall of his fencing class. He had already finished for the day, as he usually finished practice early. He had an unusual talent for fencing, and never really had to try very hard to win over his opponent. His usual teacher was very happy about this and encouraged him to start the sport professionally. However, his new teacher was much different. 

His last teacher, Ms.Lea, had been a friendly woman, always giving advice with a bright smile, and went easy on her students sometimes to make them feel good. She was a beautiful, playful woman, with short and silky brown hair, who seemed to have sunlight in her golden eyes. She only went full force when she was REALLY challenging you. 

Not this new teacher. 

Ms.Lea had left for some unknown reason, something about 'needing to check in in her superiors'. That left the class with this Goliath of a man. He had huge muscles that looked like they would snap you in half if you looked at them funny. He always went full force on the students- resulting in many losses, as this teacher was unnaturally strong AND fast. George silently thought that the man had superhuman strength, but that was just a joke to him. 

At the moment, the substitute, who introduced himself as Mr.H, was absolutely wrecking one of his classmates. He had been using the foil to block the entire time, not getting a single chance to deflect. The new teacher just grinned widely before digging the foil straight into the student's ribs. Usually, it would just bend and the match would be over, but for some odd reason, whenever the teacher would land a hit, the students would go flying back. 

He whooped to himself for his small victory, before his grin grew malevolent, head slowly turning to George. 

While he didn't consider himself a paranoid person, something about the look on Mr.H's face didn't rub him the right way. He looked away from the instructor, but the stare stayed persistent. 

The entire room was silent, before Mr.H let out a small chuckle. 

"George. You're up. Come here. Now." 

The British boy gulped, making his way over to the mat slower than usual. He stood across from his opponent, looking into his eyes. Mr.H's eyes. 

Yup, there was definitely malicious intent. 

However, George decided to chalk it up to competitive spirit. 

A meek looking student stood on the sidelines, doing the countdown in the educator's place. 

"3....2....1....Begin!" 

Mr.H's eyes suddenly glew, flying at George almost faster than his eyes could comprehend. He jabbed hard at George's torso, George barely dodging it. Lucky for him, his instincts were pretty good. 

He then swung his foil at the smaller boy again, this time actually landing a hit. 

George gasped, a slight pain stinging at his stomach. He looked down and saw....blood? 

What in the hell? 

The students all let our gasps of horror, expecting Mr.H to call a timeout (technically, George could have done it, but he was struck into silence). However, the teacher just sent another jab George's way, resulting in him flying backwards and landing with a 'thud' on the mat. 

Mr.H walked towards him, a sneer on his face, glowing eyes full of rage. 

"You know," he began, "I never did pay back your good old Mother Dearest for what she did to me all those years ago." 

George was now plain confused (and still in pain). His mother was a sweet young woman who's been a doctor her entire life. She's never wronged a single soul. 

Unless he meant...his birth mother? 

George knew nothing about her, and his parents didn't seem to either. He did get curious, but his parents seemed a little...off, whenever he asked of his birth parents. 

Oh, right, the giant, angry man trying to kill him! 

Mr.H stuck an arm out, grabbing George by the throat. George in turn gasped out, dropping his foil altogether and grabbing at the hands on his throat. His substitute mentor just laughed loudly as he cut off the boy's ability the breathe. George began clawing at the hands, but it did absolutely nothing to stop the choke hold he was in. 

Then, the sound of a broken window. A slim object whirled past him, and a door slammed open. 

Embedded inside of Mr.H's jaw was an arrow. 

And the one standing in the doorway- bow drawn, eyes fierce, was none other than, his old teacher. 

Ms.Lea. 

She stormed inside the building as Mr.H let out an angered roar, grabbing George by the arm and yanking him up, beginning to drag him out of the building. 

George, while being half dragged across the parking lot, tried to catch his breath. Light rain came down, covering his skin in a small layer of water. 

"Ms.Lea!? I thought you were on vacation. And where are we going!? And since when do you do arch-" 

"I'm sorry, but please stop talking!" She shouted, voice pleading and shaking just a bit. She quickly unlocked the car door and got into the driver's seat, ushering George into the passenger's. "If your injuries were any worse, my lady may have been angry-" 

The brunette just stared at her bizarrely as she sped off. His mind was buzzing with questions, but it didn't seem like any of them would be answered anytime soon. 

Ms.Lea took a quick look into the car's wing mirror, cursing under her breath as a red sports car zoomed after them. 

"He's really got it out for you..." She turned to George, offering a hopeful smile. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to get you home safe! 'Mr.H' may be a God, but I've got the backing up of my lady!" 

This just confused him even more. Mr.H? A God? I mean, yes, he was good at fencing, but to call him a God was a little much. 

That's when George noticed the speed they were going and- oh, there was NO way this was legal. They were going so fast, everything looked like a blur. Nevertheless, Ms.Lea weaved and navigated expertly through traffic. 

A loud crash was heard behind them, along with a few screams. Looking back, George saw that the red sports car that had been gaining on them crashed. Badly. It seemed like it had affected 4 other cars, a fire even starting amongst the crash. 

"Oh my God!" George shouted. 

"Yes!!" Ms.Lea beamed, seeing this. He stared back at her, horrified. 

"Ms.Lea, what the HELL is going-" He stopped his sentence as the car jerked forward, his teacher braking hard. Looking outside of the window, it seemed they were at his home. Ms.Lea got out, ushering George out as well. Dazed, he followed. 

What surprised him even more is when Ms.Lea took out a key. A key to HIS home, and walked in like it was nothing. He followed her in, silent. 

His parents stood in the formal living room, looking like they had been waiting. His father, who was usually away at work, being a lawyer and all, was the first to speak. 

"We got your Iris message, are you both alright!?" He shouted. Meanwhile, George's mother saw the wound on his stomach and ran off to get the proper supplies. 

"We're alright!" Ms.Lea exclaimed, seeming pretty proud of herself. Her expression suddenly turned more serious. "Though, this attack leads me to believe that it may be time for him to go..." 

"Go? Go where?" George interjected. 

His mother jogged back into the room, gently pushing George onto a plush leather chair as she rolled up his shirt, cleaning the cut with disinfectant and speaking at the same time. 

"We thought it might be getting to that time, too..." She almost whispered, solemn in tone. His father just nodded in agreement. 

George hissed at the slight sting of the disinfectant, but decided now would be a good time to start asking questions. 

"Time for what? And why does Ms.Lea have a key to our house? Why did Mr.H attack me? How long have you all-" 

His dad decided to interrupt him, knowing the questions would continue for much longer if he let him keep going. 

"George...As you know, we found you on our front steps, and-" 

A knock at the door put a halt to his Father's words. 

Ms.Lea, who apparently knew the house well, muttered a quiet "I'll get it!" before answering the door. 

There stood a tall, beautiful woman with long, golden hair and stunning brown eyes. 

Ms.Lea immediately fell into a bow, while George's parents nodded very politely, backs getting straighter. 

The woman then turned to George, a gorgeous smile on her face. 

"Hello, George. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm assuming you've been wanting to meet me for some time, as well...?" 

George was in shock, but just staring at her face and her eyes, he knew exactly how he was related to this woman. 

"You're my....birth...mother?" 

Her smile just widened as she gestured to the couch. 

"That is correct. Shall we sit down?" 

The others all looked at each other as George's mom tied a bandage around his torso, pulling away to go sit on one of the chairs in the formal living room along with everybody else. 

Once seated, the woman, George's birth mother, nodded to him. 

"I'm sure you're confused, so allow me to just start from the beginning. Please, I ask you to not interrupt me, if that is doable?" 

He just nodded dumbly, letting her go on. 

"I am the Goddess Hera. I left you here on Earth, because you were not born a God, and could not join me on Olympus." 

This confused George even more. Why would he be born a God? However, if the tall woman claiming to be a Goddess told him not to interrupt, then he won't. 

The blonde woman continued on, voice soft and soothing. "Years ago, there was a couple desperate to have children. They felt like they were beginning to run out of options. And so, the young woman started praying to me. And so, because I had not had a true follower in years, decided to answer her prayer. She was an infertile woman, whose reproductive organs seemed to be badly damaged. And so, I made a deal with her and her partner. I would be their surrogate mother, and when I was ready to give birth, the baby would be theirs. Unfortunately, my husband Zeus did not like this..." She looked down at the floor with a newfound fire in her eyes, maybe even a sort of disdain. "Because he stated that I never asked for his permission, he struck the couple dead." 

Everyone in the room fell somber. George's eyes widened. 

"I may be a Goddess, young one, but I do not have the power to bring the dead back to life. And because you were born as a demigod, there was nothing that I could do except leave you behind on Earth." She turned to his parents, smiling. "I wanted to leave you in good hands, so I searched for people that would raise you well and treat you as someone with the lineage and background that you deserve. That is where I found your parents." 

His Mother gripped his Father's hand tight, a sad smile on her face. His Father looked at his wife adoringly, chuckling. 

"However, George, you were attacked today. By none other than my husband's bastard child." 

George, remembering the attack, gulped. 

"Heracles....I've never liked him. He was too fond of killing and revenge." With a sigh, she stared right at him, eyes serious. 

"Is it time for you to go to somewhere safe. Where you may learn to defend yourself from those who try to hurt you because of lineage like what happened today." 

He quickly looked to his parents, who just nodded sadly. His mother began speaking this time. 

"George, we meant to tell you, but it never seemed like the right time...But yes. You will be going to Camp Halfblood. It's for your own good." 

His Father stood up and walked out of the room, walking back in with a backpack, presumably for George. 

"I'm sorry we've been putting this off for so long, and to suddenly spring it on you, son." 

George's eyes widened, realizing they meant right now. 

"W-Wait, but when will I get to see you guys again!?" 

Ms.Lea piped up this time. 

"The Camp is both a summer camp and year-round. You can visit your parents any time." 

George sighed at this, relieved. At least he wasn't completely forgetting his past life. 

Hera stood up, walking towards the door. 

"I must go now, my husband does not fancy your existence, very much. I have called for your transport to the camp. 

George pursed his lips, letting all of this information sink in. He was a demigod...the Gods were real. And the king of them did NOT like him. Today was quite a day, wasn't it? 

His Father helped him shrug on his backpack, as his parents and Ms.Lea got into the car, driving to where Hera said the transportation to this new camp would be. 

They arrived at the airport, and got out of the car. He stared at his parents with tearful eyes. They both hugged him tightly. His mother pecked the top of his brown locks. 

"We'll miss you so much, Georgie...Send us an Iris message anytime!" His mom chirped bittersweetly. 

His dad pat him on the back a few times, before firmly grabbing his shoulders. 

"You are going to learn to be so cool at camp. Have a great time." George broke out into a grin at this as he turned around and waved at his parents, walking towards the preparations sent to him by Hera. He shouted a few more 'I Love You!'s to his parents, before finally being able to go on his own. 

When the goddess said transport, he did not expect this. Now, George was no stranger to first class. His parents were both very wealthy individuals on their own, not to mention with their combined wealth, he lived a life in luxury. What he didn't expect was a private jet waiting for him, with all kinds of refreshments and cool cadets for him to mess with. Even the bathroom in the private jet was lovely! 

He nervously sat down and put his bag next to him, too much on his mind to watch TV. He was really leaving. He was going to a new camp. He was going to learn to become a proper demigod. He beamed widely as the jet flew through the misty air. He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Dream's origin chapter is next and last for the origin chapters! Remember, if you want anyone else to show up at Camp Halfblood, say who they are and who their Godly parent might be!


End file.
